The secret
by Toko Kyotaro
Summary: Reborn came with a mission to find love in Namimori. Tsunayoshi had a mission to FINALLY have a normal life with his mother even with the secret he carries Nana found a mission have her son be happy with Reborn. And Tsuna was sure having a hitman as a lover was NOT normal. R27.


Edited version! I decided to COMPLETELY change the plot of the story. Hence the change of the summary. Very sorry to those who I have spammed! Thank you for understanding!

**Disclaimer-...*check inside my pants* Nothing there...**

**A BIG THANKS TO Ayz283 WHO KINDLY WAITED PATIENTLY FOR MY LAZINESS TO SUBDUE **(Ayz: subside)** AND WHO BETA-ED THE FOLLOWING STORY! *Keirei* **(Ayz: And you're welcome! :DD)

**AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALSO WAITED PATIENTLY FOR MY STORY TO BE PUBLISHED!**

**_A birthday present to Nono, so he can rest in peace…..wait, what? He isn't dead yet? Oh….whoops. BTW, his b-day's on April 17th, weighs approximately 60 kilograms, and is 167 centimeters tall. I am NOT stalkerish at all~ ;D_**

* * *

**In the Sawada residence...**

It is a dark day in the Sawada's residence where a pair of mother and son is eating their supper. The elder of the pair is no older than about 30 and is clearly delighted to have her son enjoying the meal she made; her other son is now out and playing with his friends. It's a rare day, where peace and quiet seems to have made their way to her home, without any phone calls from debt collectors, or bursting through their front door. There is no violence, no bloodshed; just peace.

But no peace alas lasts that long.

The youngest of the pair, with the structure of a boy in his elementary years, is enjoying his quiet breakfast and the pure delight gleaming from his mother's face. It isn't, by no surprise, awkward to see a person with the same face as yours sitting across from you; after all, they're mother and son.

As the pair finishes up their lunch, the oldest of the pair realizes that it is a tad too quiet. The birds aren't chirping, there are no sounds coming from outside, let alone the gossiping of the neighborhood mothers, nor are there any cars driving around. The only sounds that she can hear is their breathing, plates clattering with their eating utensils, their bites of the food and the clouds that are rolling in. Although she finds it odd, she likes this peace.

No fear of people randomly barging in her home.

No fear of anyone taking away her son _again_.

Oh, by no mistake does she like her life; she loves it. Her home, her sons and their love for her; it's more than she can ever ask for. She just wishes that her husband is here. You see, he's never home, his hardened brown eyes that soften when he sees her is never there, his husky voice that tells her how much he loves her and her son, is absent, and his physical body that never exists in the household, only in their memories. But she can't be that selfish, to want her husband always there for her. She's just glad that he actually exists and someone loves her like that.

The youngest of the pair looks out the window in worry. The clouds that are pouring in are coming at an alarming rate and towards his house, nevertheless! He looks at his mother for comfort, only to see a sad smile blooming across her face.

She looked sad, and lonely, and he knows, that she wishes for more than just him. He knows about the emptiness in his house that not many households feel.

The empty chair that sits alone next to his mother.

The empty space in her bed.

And the fourth towel hanging on the hook next to his mother's.

He is, by no means, stupid. He's just...slow.

Very slow.

So slow, that he only has realized that fact, when the said man came home a year ago, when his brother had camp with his friends. Before that, whenever he or his brother has asked their mother where their father was, she would always said that he had gone away and has "become a star", a euphemism for dying. But he didn't know that. But the sad smile on her face whenever one of them asked her the question would restrain either one of them from asking her anymore.

But when his bastard of a father finally came home, all happy and carefree, and drunk?

He was furious.

The three males of the house were ignorant of the times when his mother would cry herself to sleep, hugging his father's picture. They were ignorant of all those times she looked at the door and the phone in hope every day, when the debt collectors came in and broke not only private property, but shattered his mother's bones and were ignorant, when every passing day, her hope dissolves and the light in her eyes became dimmer, till no light shown when she spoke to anyone but himself and his older brother!

He was furious, furious of his own ignorance. That it took him that long to figure out why the house felt so empty, why his mother seemed to change, and why, when he asked her where his father is, seems so sad.

But, he was most angry at his father.

Why did he leave her! Because of a job? He could always find another one! Why did he leave her all broken up like that, only to come home drunk and sleepy, plus HAPPY! When her mother, that bastard's own WIFE was dying in the inside!? Did he not see that his wife was clinging onto him like he was her life-line!? How dare he come home like nothing was wrong!

But he could do nothing at that point, not when his mother was happy, finally happy and complete with his father there and home safe. He could do nothing but watch her cling onto him like that. He doesn't want his mother to be sad or even angry, an expression he has never seen on his mother's face, nor does he plan to see it EVER. So, he had to do the next best thing, then to be openly angry at his father.

He denied him.

He would have ignored him, which was his next choice, but realized that not acknowledging his father's existence would make his mother worry. And so, he denied him. His father's requests to go catch their breakfast, his invitation to take a bath with him, and his questions that would be asked time to time, like a basic 'how are you' and 'how's school' was denied with a basic 'no' and 'don't talk to me'. He could see that it made his father sad, but he himself felt an odd satisfaction when he saw his father's depressed face.

It served him right.

Of course, he had always made dumb excuses to deny his father's invites when his mother was present, or when his father went _crying _to her when he denied him, but his mother never noticed, too blinded with her temporarily bliss.

But her bliss didn't last long. After only what seems to be a week, which was actually a month, he left again. He left her alone. With me and my brother. A three person house hold was pretty lonely, mind you. He knew that. His brother knew that. His mother knew that. But his father didn't. That ignorant son of a BITCH! Oh wait, can't blame his mother.

Blame that sorry excuse of a husband who left his wife.

And that is exactly what Tsunayoshi Sawada did.

Nana Sawada looks at her son, who is finishing up his plate, as she stands up to take their plates to the sink. She looks at the sink, before deciding to clean up after she got her precious Tsu-kun cleaned up and off to bed.

She grins at the mental image of her son squirming as she tried to take him with her in the bath last night; he muttered something about him being too big to take a bath with his mother. She remembered huffing, putting her hands on her hip, while saying; "You're only 10 for goodness sake, Tsu-kun!" She shakes her head at that memory with a smile.

Her Tsu-kun will always be her baby no matter what, and she will make sure that he will be by her side until he truly grew up. And Giotto too of course.

Oh, the short life of the truth in the statement.

She cheerfully walks to the living room with a hop, fully expecting her Tsu-kun to be watching a cartoon or anime, like he usually would after dinner. But instead, she saw a stranger. She halted to a stop, before taking a step backwards. The stranger is wearing the same clothes her Tsu-kun was wearing just a moment ago. And the stranger's open jaw and confusion written all over his eyes indicates that he is clearly surprised and has no idea why he is here. The stranger looks up from his hands that he's been staring at for a while, and Nana saw it. The stranger's caramel eyes.

Her Tsu-kun's caramel eyes.

The stranger...looks exactly like her Tsu-kun.

"W-Who are you!?" Nana asks, after what seems to hours. The stranger then snaps out of his shock state and steps back cautiously.

"W-Why? H-How could you be here!? I thought you-...no way, don't tell me!? Th-This can't be!" the stranger steps another step back, and looks at his hands again. He slowly turns back, and saw his reflection on the TV. He looks at his reflection, and turns back to Nana, then at his reflection and stared, before finally back to Nana.

"M-Mom?" the stranger asks in wonder.

"Ts-" Nana starts to say, but is engulfed by another thought. "Who are you?" she asks again, confusion dripping from her tone.

"I...I'm Tsuna, Mom." 'Tsuna' hesitates for a moment, before opening his mouth again. "But...but, I don't think I'm your Tsuna..."

* * *

**3 years later, at the headquarters of Vongola in Italy.**

"Reborn, now that you are of age, I'm hoping that you would accept this mission." says a man with white hair due to old age and eyes full of unspoken knowledge, as he briefly glances up, before looking back down at the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Of course, sir." replies Reborn, sounding insulted by the lack of confidence the man has in him.

"Good." the man says, his eyes softening at the reaction. "This is your mission." he simply states before handing him a yellow folder, with the words 'classified' labeled on the front. "I expect this mission to be completed in no more than 10 years," Reborn's eyes narrows in disbelief at the lack of confidence in him and interrupts him.

"No more than 3, Nono." Reborn corrects him.

Nono chuckles before finishing his statement. "Also you will be residing with the head of the CEDEF and his family on this mission. Of course, you will be provided with a bed and necessary items in your stay with his family."

"Is that all, sir?" Reborn asks, clearly stating his silent message of wanting to be dismissed.

The old man chuckled again before waving his hand slightly, dismissing him. "Of course and good luck."

Reborn smirks and says knowingly; "No, good luck to _you, _Vongola Nono.", before gliding across the room and out the door. Nono chuckles again, before turning his chair around and staring openly out the window at the sky that embraces the world, silently wishing that Reborn's missions would go well, as he felt himself _slowly falling apart._

* * *

**At the Sawada Residence, a week later.**

"Okay, Reborn. We're here. Remember, I have 2 sons and a wife, whose name is Nana. Remember your mission, and I'm warning you. If you in any way harm them, I'm going to tear you apart, molecule by molecule." threatened a man in his late 30's.

He looked about 190 centimeters tall, with blond hair, so blond that it appears to be white. His hair is covered by a construction helmet and has a short beard on his chin. He has on a white muscle shirt, revealing a toned, muscular body, with orange baggy jeans hanging loosely on his hips, supported by an inch thick brown belt. An orange jacket is tied around his waist and in his right gloved hand, he had a pickaxe, swung casually on his shoulder.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the CEDEF boss's attire. "Okay, CEDEF boss." Reborn replied, uninterested in what the older man was saying.

Reborn had on a black suit, with black boots, yellow long sleeved polo, a blue necktie, and a black fedora with an thick, orange stripe, running across the side. The fedora covers his spiky, greasy, jet black hair, letting only his curly sideburns seen and on the fedora, you could spot a green chameleon riding on the brim.

"Well, let's go~! Nana, here I come~" The CEDEF boss said enthusiastically, turning around to ring the doorbell. "Oh yeah, and don't call me CEDEF boss here. My family doesn't know about my connection with the mafia, so I'd appreciate it if you would just call me Iemitsu." The CEDEF, now identified as Iemitsu, added before loud footsteps could be heard coming to the front door.

"IEMITSU~~~~!" screamed a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's, early 30's, as she flew the door open and hugged the CEDEF boss. Iemitsu hugged the woman back, before both parties started sucking face, with the woman desperately clinging onto the older man.

She has neck short brown hair, bangs framing her face, 'bout 5 feet tall, with a beautiful and cute smile on her flawless skin (as she sucked on Iemitsu's lip), and had an apron on, having Reborn assume that the woman before him was Nana, the wife that Iemitsu was _always _bragging about.

Reborn waited patiently for the two to realize that one, they are in public, and two, that they had a guest that is standing right before him. But then again, patience was never his strong field. After he saw Iemitsu sneak a hand _up _Nana's _shirt, _he snapped.

'IEMITSU, STOP MOLESTING YOUR WIFE IN PUBLIC.' Reborn was about to shout, if it wasn't for the boy who had rudely interrupted him.

"U-um, excuse me, b-but do you have any business w-with my hous-" the boy stuttered, but stopped his sentence when he looked behind me.

The boy looked no older than 10, just a bit taller than Nana, and had facial appearance that looks eerily similar to Nana's. He had big caramel colored eyes, brown hair, the same color as Nana's, but instead of it being neck short, it was spiky, with the same bangs as Nana, framing his face. However, he was wearing a school uniform, a Namimori **_Middle _**school uniform, with a book bag hanging on his shoulder, across his chest, which he was griping tightly.

The boy glared at the couple behind him, and bit his lower lip, till he tasted a metallic liquid substance filling his mouth. He quickly stopped biting it, before sucking on the self-caused injury. Reborn saw the boy make a fist with his hands, till his knuckles turned white, and then, proceeded to turn away and look at him. When he saw what he thought was recognition in the boy's eyes, his face scrunched up to a confused expression, as the boy's eyes widened impossibly big.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" the boy yelled. His jaw fell, as he stared at Reborn, before quickly regaining his posture and turned his head sideways, a blush forming on his face due to embarrassment (which Reborn thought was cute before mentally slapping himself for being a pedophile). Reborn raised an eyebrow at the boy's yell; did he look that scary that one would yell like a girl?

"Stop right there, Iemitsu." Reborn said with venom, turning around away from the boy, after realizing what the boy was looking at before. Iemitsu frowned, before reluctantly pulling away from his wife, which the wife was clearly unhappy about.

However, it wasn't the silent threat that made him pull away. No, because after he pulled Nana away, he headed straight towards the direction of Reborn, with arms held in front of him, like he was going to hug him. However, before he even got 2 feet near the hitman, he was suddenly collapsed, unconsciously. The hitman stepped away from the unconscious man (with a smirk may I add) before he got toppled on, and pulled the boy with him. Nana, finally realizing that there was a guest and that her son is home, looked at them in a bit of a shock, before a grin formed on her face. She hopped towards them in glee, momentary forgetting about her husband, which the son was thankful for.

"You must be the guest Iemitsu was talking about!" Nana stuck a hand out in a gesture for a handshake. Reborn looked at her hand, before shaking it and giving her a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you, Nana Sawada-san. I've heard many great things about you from Iemitsu." Nana blushed before realizing something.

"Oh my, I didn't even introduce myself!" Nana gasped. Shaking her head, she signaled her son to come next to her. "My name is Nana Sawada, as you know, but please, call me Maman." Nana giggled. "And this is my youngest son, Tsu-kun!" Nana happily introduced, giggling still. "Tsu-kun, say hi."

"G-good a-afternoon. My name is T-Tsunayoshi Sawada. But e-everyone calls m-me Tsuna. Nice to m-meet y-you." Tsuna bowed to the man as a form of respect. Reborn smirked, glad that at least the weak, stuttering kid has at least the basic of manners down.

"Tsu-kun, this is Reborn. He is Iemitsu's acquaintance and will be staying at our house for a while. Please be nice to him, neh?" Tsuna nodded his head slowly.

"Youngest?" Reborn asked.

"Yep~. Oh, Gio-kun, my oldest son, will be home soon." Nana gave him a smile, as she quickly dragged Reborn and Tsuna inside her house, leaving her husband on the middle of the sidewalk, faced down. Reborn suddenly got the urge to step on his head...wonder if that would finally break his thick headed skull...

This is not supposed to happen.

Reborn is not supposed to be here.

So...WHY IS HE HERE!?

Tsuna frowns in confusion, as he unconsciously clenches onto his backpack at the stress that is gnawing at the back of his head.

"Tsu-kun, how was school?" Nana said, like she says every day.

"U-um, I-it was o-okay..." Tsuna stuttered.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn, fear written all over his face. Reborn raised an eyebrow at it, but otherwise, spent no action showing that he cared.

"Well then, dig in~! I bet you're all hungry~!" Nana exclaimed cheerfully after they all got comfortable.

Tsuna smiled at her when she looked his way and eats slowly, keeping the corner of his eye at Reborn. Reborn, on the other hand, asked for espresso, which Nana seems to mysteriously have, and didn't touch the food at all, saying that if he knew that she would cook such a wonderful meal, he wouldn't have eaten already, making Nana blush in embarrassment at the compliment and ensured him that it was alright and she couldn't blame him. She happily sat down and ate, smiling as she ate.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn suspiciously, but quickly, with a sharp breath, looked down at his food once he realized that Reborn was staring at him.

"I'm home!" A voice shouts. Tsuna jumped a bit, before smiling widely.

"Giotto-nii!" Tsuna jumps down from his seat, neglecting his food and running to the front door to greet his brother. "Welcome home!" He hugged him and pulled him towards the dining room. Giotto chuckled at his little brother's antics, as he allowed himself to be dragged.

"Oh, welcome home, Gio-kun!" Nana proceeded to hug her son, before signaling him to eat after he put his stuff down. Tsuna sat down at his seat and proceeded to continue his meal. Nana, catching Giotto eyeing their guest, happily gave him the same introduction as Tsuna.

"Reborn, this is my oldest son that I was talking about~. And Gio-kun, this is Reborn. He is Iemitsu's acquaintance and will be staying at our house for a while. Please be nice to him, neh?" Reborn gave the teen a nod in acknowledgment, before analyzing him. Giotto shifted in his seat uncomfortable at the gaze but nerveless took a hand out to shake.

"Name's Giotto. Nice to meet you, Reborn." Reborn looked at the hand, before shaking it.

"Pleasure is all mine." Giotto nodded at the response, before letting go at the handshake and proceeded to eat his meal.

"Oh, mom?" Giotto asked, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Uh, so dad's back, right?"

"Yep~"

"...so where is he?"

"..." Nana looked clueless for a moment, before opening her mouth in shock. She quickly got up and ran towards the front of her house, only stopping to open the door, even without changing her shoes.

Tsuna tried to stop his giggles but failed miserably. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the boy, yet his own lip was turned up in a corner, while Giotto looked clueless at what was happening.

"Wait, what happened? Did Mom forget him on the sidewalk or something?" This only made Tsuna laugh louder, as he fell off the seat, clutching onto his stomach. Giotto's eyes widened before he snorted "Really? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Definitely." Reborn said, smirking in amusement, setting an elbow onto the table with his arm facing north and resting his hand in his palm. Giotto started smirking with him but hid it behind this palm of his hand as he mimicked Reborn's. What seemed like 3 minutes later, Tsuna was finally able to stop his laughter, left only with a huge grin pasted on his face. He sat back onto his seat and drank his water, seeing as his throat is hurting from all that laughter. "I'm surprised that you didn't see him on the way in."

"Well...I did see him, but I thought he was a hobo..." Tsuna spluttered his drink out, as he went through another fit of laughter. Giotto raised an eyebrow at Tsuna, although, like Reborn, he also had a corner of his mouth curved up.

Tsuna once again, tried to calm down, but couldn't keep that smile off his face. He started to cheerfully pick on his food, humming as he swayed back and forth on his chair, as he ignored the other occupants in the room.

"...Is it like this every day?" Reborn asked, an amused smirk sneaked out from his mouth. He was pretty sure that the boy's record never said anything about him being bipolar...Giotto shook his head smiling.

"What's up with you today? Did something good happen?" Giotto asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, as he looked up from his plate, not hearing what Giotto asked. Giotto shook his head with a smile and ruffled his brother's fluffy brown hair.

"Never mind."

Tsuna shrugged, before picking on his food again.

"GGGGIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOO OOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~!" An annoying voice called out. The owner of the voice came in the room, dashing to boy. "Did you miss daddy?"

Giotto prides the man's arms away from him, as he glared at him. "No." Iemitsu started to tear up and went to hug his wife who just came in.

"Nana~! Giotto, *sniff* Giotto said he didn't miss me~!" He wined, crying waterfalls. Nana looked sternly at her oldest son.

"Giotto."

"Yes, mom?"

"Why are you being mean to your dad?"

"...I apologize mom, but I had a rough day today."

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so, Gio-kun! I'll forgive you this time but next time I see this, no dinner for a week, do you hear me?" Nana huffed sternly.

"Yes, mom..." Giotto sighed. His mother can sure be harsh when it comes to her husband...

"...May I have some more espresso, ma'am?" The residence of the Sawada household who had momentarily forgotten the 5th person, all turned their heads to his direction except for Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was still paying full attention to his food.

"Mou~! I told you to call me Maman!" Nana took Reborn's cup out of his hand and headed to the kitchen. As she gave Reborn back his cup full of espresso, Reborn kindly thanked her, being careful to add a Maman to the end. Nana beamed at him, and cheerfully made more food for the family, seeing how everything was quickly being devoured by her husband.

"...Ugh! Didn't anyone teach you to eat with your mouth shut?!" Tsuna shouted in disgust when Nana was in the kitchen and out of ear shot.

"But my DEAR, BEAUTIFUL WIFE COOKS SUCH DELICIOUS FOOD!" Iemitsu shouted, making sure that Nana was able to her him. Tsuna furrowed his nose in disgust when his father made his mother giggle like a school girl.

"...suck up..." Tsuna muttered, loud enough for Reborn to hear, but quiet enough that his father wouldn't.

Reborn smirked at the boy._'Hm~ I'm not the only one who hates the man. I do wonder why Nana would ever pick a guy like him. She's way~ better for someone like me~ But this boy...is very interesting~ and can serve...as an good...entertainment~'_

"...So, how long _are _you going to be here? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? I would prefer the first choice, if you don't mind."

"I second that." Giotto said. "...get it? I _second _that? Get it?"

"..."

"..."

"...seriously? Tsu-kun said, he prefers the first choice, which is seconds, and I said I_second_it?..."

"...We get it...but..." Tsuna started out.

"It was too lame to respond to, let alone laugh." Reborn finished.

"...You...THAT'S SO MEAN~~~~~~~~~~! TSUNA'S BEING CRUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEELLLL LLLLLLLLLLLL~~~~~~~~~!" Giotto whined, raining waterfalls.

_'I can definitely see the resemblance between him and Iemitsu at times like this...'_

"Me too. It's scary, to see another Iemitsu..." Tsuna's eyes widened, snapping his head towards Reborn.

_'HOW DID HE-...oh yeah, I forgot that he could "read minds"...I spent way~ too long in this world...But I never figured out if he could REALLY read minds or not...'_

"And no, I can't read you mind, but rather your movements."

_'Well, that would answer my question.' _Tsuna looked at him innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Reborn-san."

Reborn smirked. "Is that so..."_'If you really have no idea what I'm talking about, you wouldn't say "I have no idea..." in the beginning of you sentence.' _Reborn got up from his seat and went behind Iemitsu. He kicked him out of his seat, and dragged the man upstairs. "I'm tired, show me to my bed." Iemitsu, with a drumstick in his hand, reached out to his children.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO~~~! HELP ME, MY KAWAII CHILDRENNNNN~~~~~~~! SOS~ NOOOOOOOOOO~" His shrill voice would tune out as he was dragged upstairs with some harsh tugging, sure to leave some bumps on his back for a good period of time.

"...Dad never answered my question..." Tsuna pouted, but happy to not see the man's face.

"Well, at least won't be years..." Giotto added.

"Don't jinx it..."

If only Tsuna would learn that Giotto tends to jinx things he says...


End file.
